minions_of_mirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
ASSASSIN Description: Assassins are very sneaky. They lurk in the shadows and poison their enemies with the tip of their blade. They enjoy inflicting death upon others and watching them breathe their final breath. Realm: Minions of Darkness Deity: The Maw Insatiable. They believe the Maw will ultimately consume everything, and instead of futilely fighting against the Maw, they work to assist the Maw. They kill and spread death in a glorious celebration of life's cessation, and await the rapturous moment when they too are consumed by death. The Maw Insatiable is worshipped by Assassins and Necromancers. Archetype: Rogue Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Agility, and Dexterity Unique Skills: Bloodletting, Feign Death, Grevious Wound, Lethal Blow, Poisons, Sneak, Spinning Blades BARBARIAN Description: Barbarians are masters of physical combat. They use their brute strength to overcome their foes. Their rage is nearly palpable and they never back down from a fight. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: Unknown Archetype: Combatant Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, and Dexterity Unique Skills: Rage, Power Wield, Whirling Fury BARD Description: Bards are musicians. They use their musical strengths to confuse and distract their enemies or even lull them to sleep. Realm: Fellowship of Light Deity: Unknown Archetype: Rogue Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Mind Unique Skills: Singing, Sorrow Song CLERIC Description: Clerics are masters of the art of healing from mending simple wounds to bringing back fallen comrades from death. They summon the spiritual realm to bring strength and courage to their friends and cast down wrath and fury upon their enemies. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: Galeel, the Lady of Light(FoL); Kaana Uuruka Gen(MoD). All MoD Clerics follow the doctrine of Divine Might equals Divine Right. As such, they worship the entire group of the Blight Lords. They believe the Blight Lords have a right to rule all creation because of their supreme power. The evidence of this is the Blight Lords (the Kaana Uuruka Gen) killing and displacing the Blightborn. Archetype: Priest Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Dexterity, and Wisdom Unique Skills: Sacred Stone, Turn Undead DOOM KNIGHT Description: Doom Knights are among the most evil of all classes. They are corrupt warriors who thrive on chaos and mastering the undead. Realm: Minions of Darkness Deity: The Lord Profane. All Doom Knights worship the Lord Profane, and recognize the Lord Profane as the sole inheritor of creation. They believe that the Lord Profane will twist creation into a single vision, unifying the Blight and the Physical World into one realm, a realm where the strong rule and the weak perish. Archetype: Rogue Pets: Undead Servants Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, and Mind Unique Skills: Death Touch, Knight of Chaos DRUID Description: Druids are most aware of the beauty and forces present within the natural world. They respect this knowledge and guard it closely. They tread lightly upon the land, barely leaving a mark where their footsteps touched. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: All Druids worship the Earthbound, the Duuma Esh Alaashiim. FoL Druids worship them as forces of nature, expressions of creation, and fallen Gods who have made a sacrifice for the preservation of creation. MoD Druids worship them as savage beasts, Gods who have given into baser instincts and embraced the predatory nature of creation. Archetype: Priest Pets: Animal Companions Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Dexterity, and Wisdom Unique Skills: Khurage, Teleportation MONK Description: Monks are graceful and deadly. Their inner calm forms the basis of their character and allows them great focus in battle. Realm: Fellowship of Light Deity: None. Monks worship the nature of creation itself, and see all things as a web within the Loom of Creation. They believe that creation is sacred and divine, and so they tend to accept the divine providence of all Gods. They are the opposite in many ways from Revealers. Where as Revealers believe nothing is divine, Monks believe everything is divine, and move through the world extremely aware of this. They strive to maintain all of creations glory, and desire to fully experience this glory with each action. They fight against things that senselessly destroy creation. Archetype: Combatant Pets: None Vital Stats: Agility and Dexterity Unique Skills: Aggression, Blightbane Strike, Dodge, Feign Death, Flying Tiger, Invigorate, Shadow Fist, Volitation NECROMANCER Description: Necromancers can summon vast legions of undead to respond to their call and bow before them. Realm: Minions of Darkness Deity: See Assassin Deity. Archetype: Mage Pets: Undead Servants Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Dexterity, and Mind Unique Skills: Apparition, Enchanting/Disenchanting, Necromancy PALADIN Description:The paladin is a holy warrior who excels in outlasting the opponent with an array of stuns, heals, and divine favors. Realm: Fellowship of Light Deity: Galeel, the Lady of Light. Archetype: Combatant Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, and Wisdom Unique Skills: Awe, Champion of Light, Lay on Hands, Turn Undead RANGER Description: Rangers are masters of the natural realm. They use speed and camouflage to blend into their surroundings while attacking their foes with great might. Realm: Fellowship of Light Deity: Rangers worship the Earthbound much as do Druids. They worship them for strength, skill and cunning. They see them as Divine Hunters who maintain the balance of nature. Strangely, the rangers have no problems hunting the Earthbound. Rangers see the Earthbound as the physical embodiment of the hunt, and understand that the Earthbound are true Immortals. Killing an Earthbound is not bad, when done with skill it is the ultimate expression of the hunt itself. Archetype: Combatant Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Agility, Dexterity, and Mind Unique Skills: Call of Wild, Camouflage, Disarm, Precise Shot REVEALER Description: Revealers are powerful spellcasters who manipulate the very Threads of Creation and Chaos which they use to transport themselves around the World of Mirth. Those who are not driven mad by their glimpses into the Blight, learn to summon the atrocities that dwell there. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: None. All Revealers are atheistic, in as much as they accept no divinity. They recognize the power and hierarchy inherent in creation, but deny anything or anyone is actually divine. Everything, from the Blightborn to the Earthbound to the Gods of Mirth and the Blight Lords are but material beings within the fabric of creation. Archetype: Mage Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Dexterity, and Mind Unique Skills: Enchanting/Disenchanting, Teleportation SHAMAN Description: The Shaman calls upon the spirits of the natural world to aid them and uses the very forces of nature to strike down enemies. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: Unknown Archetype: Priest Pets: Animal Spirits Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Dexterity, and Mysticism Unique Skills: Mystic Might, Poisons TEMPEST Description: Tempests summon the forces present within the elements. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: All Tempests worship the Fundaments. They believe the four Lords of the Fundaments as the guiding forces of the physical world. The Lords of the Fundaments are eternal and immortal and intertwined with the fabric of reality. Tempests accept the power of the other powerful beings, but deny their divinity. Archetype: Priest Pets: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water Elementals Vital Stats: Dexterity and Mysticism Unique Skills: Des, Fal, Koh, Sur THIEF Description: Thieves are clever and sneaky. They are quick to poison their enemies, steal their valuables, and disappear without a trace. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: Unknown Archetype: Rogue Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Agility, and Dexterity Unique Skills: Backstab, Camouflage, Disarm, Evade, Merciless Strike, Pick Pocket, Poisons, Rook WARRIOR Description: The Warrior is a master of heavy armor and equipment. They hit their enemies hard and protect their allies in times of battle. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: Unknown Archetype: Combatant Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Agility, and Dexterity Unique Skills: Adrenaline, Cripple, Defensive Stance, Power Strike, Power Wield WIZARD Description: The wizard is a master of spellcasting who is dedicated to studying their craft. Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: All wizards are largely agnostic. They care little of the matters of Gods, they care more about the methodology and science involved in spellcasting. They are content to let others argue about the nature of divinity, and focus their work instead upon more efficient ways to harness mana and more powerful ways to direct it through spellcasting. Archetype: Mage Pets: None Vital Stats: Strength, Body, Reflexes, Dexterity, and Mind Unique Skills: Enchanting/Disenchanting, Transmutation